Choice
by edwardlover248
Summary: This happens after Erik changed but Zoey never cheated on him. Erik and Zoey are still together but Erik has to leave. While he is gone a new kid arrives called Stark. Stark and Zoey become close but then Erik returns and Zoey has to make a choice.


House of Night - Choice

**Hey I hope you like the story. This is my first fanfic, please review. Thanks **

Chapter 1

Zoey's pov

I left Damien and the twins to clear up the room while I went and sat outside. I still couldn't believe that Erik had changed. I should have felt happy for him, but I didn't. Right now I was trying my hardest to hold myself together because I knew that at any moment I was going to cry. It wasn't Erik changing that made me feel like this, it was what it had brought back. I thought Erik was rejecting the change, I thought he was going to die, just like Stevie Ray, my best friend. I thought I had gotten over Stevie Ray's death but really I had just pushed it to the back of my mind. The whole evening kept replaying again and again in my head. I could hear Stevie Ray's scream when she fell to the floor and no matter how many times I blinked the image of her dying in my arms wouldn't clear from my eyes. Just then I burst into tears and I wrapped my arms around my chest as though to keep myself from falling apart. I could hear Damien and the twins leaving the room behind me and as much as I loved my friends I couldn't face talking to anyone right now. I ran around the corner and sat under the tree that was next to the wall hoping no one would find me.

I don't know how long I was there but I had just managed to stop the tears when I heard footsteps behind me. I was expecting to turn around and see Damien or the twins but I was wrong. As I turned around I saw a very tall and very cute guy with blond hair and deep blue eyes that I thought I could get lost in. It was Erik, but he was different. Instead of seeing a fledging crescent on his head it was now filled in. It was the most amazing mark I had ever seen. It was a deep blue, the colour of sapphire and spiralled down the sides of his face. As I looked up at him the sweet smile I loved so much disappeared instantly as he noticed my tear stained face. He bent down and sat beside me, his face now full of worry.

'What's wrong,' he asked me, 'Why have you been crying.' He gently wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him and hugged me. I took a while to answer as I didn't trust my voice and I knew talking about Stevie Ray would just bring back the tears. So for a minute I just let him hold me and relaxed into his arms loving his familiar sweet scent.

After a few minutes I pulled away from his embrace so I could see his face. 'I'm fine, it's nothing.' I replied with a shaky voice, but I could tell by the concerned look on his face he wasn't going to let me leave it at that.

'Zoey, I can tell it's not nothing, you've been crying. Please tell me what's wrong I'm worried. Is it because I've changed?' He asked concerned. I realized I was going to have to tell him so I took a deep breath and rushed my explanation hoping the tears wouldn't return.

'No, its not you,' I answered hastily, 'It's just that when you changed I thought you were rejecting the change and dying. It just brought everything back that happened with Stevie Ray.' Although I had tried my hardest my voice broke when I said her name and a few tears escaped my eyes.

Erik pulled me back into his arms and wiped the tears away from my eyes. 'Oh Zoey, I'm so sorry, I never thought. I just…' Instead of continuing, Erik just held me tighter showing me he understood. He murmured comforting words in my ear and sat with me while I pulled myself together.

After a few minutes I turned around in his arms so I could face him. 'Sorry' I whispered gently feeling guilty that I hadn't even said anything about him changing.

'Don't be silly, everything's fine.' Erik smiled as he pushed the hair away that had fallen in front of my face and softly kissed me.

'Thank you,' I said and I was about to lay my head back down on his chest when he stopped me.

I looked up at him with confused eyes when he said, 'Zoey there's something I have to tell you. I'm leaving, tomorrow.'


End file.
